


13 Months (Working Title)

by DaFox12



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Nightwing, Stuff has changed, Wayne Manor, beatings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFox12/pseuds/DaFox12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is kidnapped. Missing for 13 months. Everyone had given up hope except for Barbara who searched until she found him. But when he returns, the ghosts of what happened may just interfere with his present. And the world he returns to isn't the one he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly 13 months, 12 days, 6 hours, 19 minutes and 47 seconds. He'd been missing for that long. Painful months. Scared months. Lonely months. She hadn't stopped looking for him. Everyone else had given up. Even Damian, who cried himself to sleep at night for each and every day he was gone. But she had gone on, knocking down doors, crying when she lost a lead, giving up her duties, quitting her job, barely remembering to eat. He was an idiot, a loveable one, a handsome, smart, funny, witty, strong, acrobatic, kind, and all-around amazing person. And tears stung her cheeks every time she thought of him. Her hair was rarely brushed. Her eyes rarely looked anything but exhausted. Damn him. Damn him for getting kidnapped. That was her first thought when she found him. His hair was missing clumps and was abnormally long. The scruff on his chin was longer than it ever had been. His body was full of gashes and blood, dried and fresh. One of his eyes was swollen shut. The other was not his. It was, of course, but the lively, smiling blue eyes looked pale and lacked any sort of joy or happiness. It lacked his signature livelihood. The only opened eye lacked any sort of indication that it belonged to him. But she knew. The man she was desperately, madly in love with since they were kids. From the first time they met, even. She didn't know she loved him then. But it was more obvious to her now. And to everyone. She spent over a year looking for him. 

The instant he saw her, his face lit up. Well, to say his face lit up would be such a grotesque understatement that it truly does little justice to what his face did. He teared up. He tried to smile. He fell. He laughed. He cried harder. He sobbed. His eye looked almost like his again. His entire body shook with emotion when she embraced him, when she freed him from the bounds, when she kissed his forehead and let him melt underneath her. She couldn't imagine his anguish, being locked in this empty room, thinking that someone would save him. His pure, unbridled suffering. Now he and Jason would have some common ground: being kidnapped and tortured. Though, maybe not. 

He was a blubbering blob of emotion in her arms. She took him with her, in her old car, to his home. Not his apartment in Blüdhaven. His home. Wayne Manor. Alfred teared up when he saw the young man, still alive and breathing. He cracked a smile towards the elderly butler. But the butler agreed with her; the man should be taken somewhere with skills beyond his. They went to Leslie's clinic. And she sent them to a hospital after crushing the man in a hug that defies comprehension. 

He was going to be in pain for quite some time. It wouldn't be fun for him. But he was going to live. And that's what mattered. Especially to her. He was back and she sobbed through most of the day. Everyone came to visit once she called. Even her father. But it was his father, Bruce, who rarely ever showed emotion that made the largest scene upon seeing the man alive and well. Perhaps not well. But alive. He teared up and refused to leave, even for patrol. His son was alive. Though not his son biologically, the two were as much father and son as any other set. They showed it differently than most, but in her eye, they were father and son through and through. 

Tim was late to they metaphorical party, but he arrived nonetheless, and he was no less happy to see him than anyone else. He didn't even argue with Damian that day. 

But, as everyone came and left, she stayed with him. Anger only interrupted her unmatched joy once, and it was when it occurred to her that Jason hadn't shown up to see his brother. But it changed when even he showed up. With Stephanie, of all people. She smiled when both entered. Stephanie ran over and gave him a hug, and Jason sort of awkwardly stared with some semblance of love in his eyes. And then they left. 

Throughout the next several days, she stayed with him. He went through procedures and she lost sleep and forgot to eat, but it didn't matter. Barbara had Dick back. They were going to be happy. And together. But were they really?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets to see his family again... with a few surprising reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one who left kudos on the last chapter! Also, a big thanks to happyharper!

Dick looked at Barbara and smiled again. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, even after not sleeping and only occasionally showering. It was amazing to him that she missed a year of her life for him. Even through the drug-induced haze, he wanted to kiss her. She was so *perfect* and it was all he could think about. Then he got another shot of anesthetic, and slurred a mass of unintelligible words before he passed out. Barbara exited the room, desperately happy despite the fact that he was about to have intense surgery to stop internal bleeding. When the doctors came to talk to her, she learned that he had a collapsed lung, internal bleeding near his stomach, multiple bad bruises on his head, swelling in a variety of places, a broken arm, multiple broken ribs, and gashes of more sizes than imagineable. The doctor told her, however, that he was going to be fine. She faked tears and shouted that it was a miracle, but she knew all along that he would be fine. If he wasn't dead, he'd be fine. And he was alive. The person that took him must have been careful to spare his life by not doing anything life-threatening. It would take some time for him to recover, but he was alive and that's what mattered. Barbara stayed with him longer, determined to keep him company after months alone. 

Through his haze, he managed to get a few words through. 

"B-Babs... thanks for staying... I-I love you..." he slurred. And she blushed, bright red. He took her hand in his, making hers shake with his. He gave a light squeeze, and he had no idea what it did to her. A shudder ran down her spine. The good kind. Wanting to give a gesture back, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. He slipped out of consciousness again, with her hand still clasped in his. 

Sometime later, Barbara fell asleep. And sometime during that, Tim and Conner entered. She was trained to wake up for the smallest sound, of course, and Tim was trained to not make the smallest sound, but Conner was not. And so, Barbara woke up. 

"Hey. Hey, Barbara, it's just us. Go back to bed." She smiled at Tim and gave him a hug. He grinned and hugged her back. She hadn't seem him in more than a year, either. Occasionally, of course. She stopped by to see everyone on occasion and pick up on the new tidbits of gossip here and there. But not enough. Little enough to the point where it was good to see him. One of the bits of gossip she had heard, though, was that he had come out and was dating the clone sitting nearby. She was happy for him. But she didn't exactly have time to focus on being proud of him when she was the only one still searching for Dick. She slumped back into her chair and let herself fall back asleep when the couple left shortly afterwards. 

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. They were together again. 

Some time passed. A few days. Dick recovered. Got back on his feet. Out of the hospital. Finally home. They walked into the door together, hand in cast. They were greeted by a frenzy of smiles, hugs, laughter, and even some tears. Damian was conspicuously absent from the welcoming party. 

"Dick, I can't even tell you how amazing it is you're okay," Stephanie hugged him as she teared up. "Don't you ever, *ever* dissappear like that again!" He gave a weak grin and hugged her back to the best of his ability. 

"I guess I should try not to." He tried to smile again to much pain. Tim was next. 

"I-I thought you were dead... I'm sorry." Tim hugged Dick as well, though it was not a strong hug. When he pulled back, Dick could see his face was wracked with guilt. "I'm sorry I stopped looking for you. I had given up. You were dead. And Conner comforted me and that's how... we became a couple. And I just-I'm sorry." Dick patted his head with a wheeze. 

"You didn't know. You couldn't have. It's okay. And I'm happy that you have someone. Ever since you and Steph broke up, you had been pretty lonely." Tim nodded and walked out of Bruce's way. 

"People are going to ask what's happened to you." Was the first thing out of his mouth. Dick managed to make a gesture resembling a shrug. Then, even Bruce's demeanor cracked and he hugged his son. "I didn't think you were alive, Dick." It sounded as though the usually stoic man was on the verge of tears. Then, he leaned back to look at Dick in the swollen eyes. "What clues do you have on who took you? It's been slow lately. I can start hunting." 

"Can we talk later? I'd rather just enjoy being home for a while." Dick croaked out. Bruce nodded. 

"Of course." Bruce nodded and turned his attention away from Dick. "Tim, have you seen Damian?" When Tim shook his head, Bruce walked away in a mass of grumbles. Then, Jason walked over. Jason rested his hand on Dick's shoulder. 

"Nice job not dying, Dickiebird." Dick stared at him, mouth slack. He hadn't noticed the current Red Hood earlier. He would've been surprised then. Jason hated everyone who lived in this house. Who had ever lived in this house, except for maybe Alfred. "What's the matter? Upset that I'm here?" 

"No. Glad. I'm happy that you're here and don't hate anybody." Dick's voice remained gravelly. Jason shook his head. 

"Never said that I don't hate anybody here. But yeah. I'm at the very least talking to everybody again. Life is too damn short to hate the only people that love you, you know?" Dick smiled again and attempted to hug him. He was flicked away, but it seemed as though Jason was fighting a smile of his own. In a seeming effort to hide it, he slunk away from Dick and towards the kitchen. Some things never change. Dick thought with a smile. Barbara helped him limp over to the family room, but he shook his head. He walked in a different direction. One away from her and everyone else. 

He found Damian exactly where he knew he would: perched in the shadows by the railing overlooking the family room. It was a spot that Damian had loved ever since he and Dick lived in the Manor together. Damian would go to hide or collect himself up here. And no one, save for Dick, (and maybe Alfred) knew about the spot. Surely Damian knew he was coming, his stealth was not what it used to be. But he didn't move from the spot. 

"Hey. Dami. Hi." Damian didn't look away from the group converging in the family room below. Didn't even flinch. "What's the matter? Talk to me. I'm sorry that I went away, but-" Now Damian's gaze snapped up from the group. 

"Sorry? That doesn't even begin to explain what you should be. You left. Left me. Alone. for a year. To say that I'm angry would be an understatement." Damian's face welled up with emotion. Maybe he'd been given a lesson on how to display it? Quiet tears fell. "Grayson, you died. I forgot how to smile. And-and..." His face hardened. "And I lived without you. I don't need you anymore. I moved on. And you just aren't needed." Dick nodded slowly. He hadn't expected this. At all, really. Maybe some tears, sure. But not this anger. And he wasn't going to bother the crushed child any more. Dick frowned and moved away and back down to the group awaiting his arrival. 

"Dick. Hi!" Selena Kyle stood before him, a ring glittering on her finger. "I came as soon as Bruce told me. You're alive. I haven't seen him smile that much since... well, since our wedding." That realization hit him in the gut. Hard. Not a bad kind. Just a surprise. Selena must have mistaken the surprise for irritation or disappointment. "He-he wanted you to be there, you know. But when you died, I comforted him, and, well... stuff happens, I guess." Dick smiled again. 

"Good. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's him." Her lips parted and a few words slipped through. 

"He wasn't happy without you." Dick glanced at her again and the two walked back into the crowded room. Back into the anarchy that is family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Comment and stuff! 
> 
> Also, from now on, every other chapter will be flashbacks to Dick's time in captivity. It shouldn't be a huge surprise who his kidnapper is, and an explanation that fits into the current timeline will be given in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes, Steph and dreams. Dark, depressing memories that come as dreams.

Neither had slept in 13 months. Not exactly, anyway. Not real sleep. Maybe a few lucky eye-closes, but that was about it. Not enough to qualify as "sleep". So, when the quick party was over, both Barbara and Dick stayed at the Manor and spent the night. Dick wasn't in any sort of condition to make the night interesting, but sharing a bed was enough for the both of them. Sleeping on cold bricks and cold sheets can never quite beat the feeling of warm, shared sheets. Barbara didn't toss and turn for once, for probably the first time in months, and Dick slept. Legitimately slept.

But his sleep was wracked with nightmares. Unrelenting nightmares that came in the form of memories.

_Nightwing nodded at Red Robin, who gave a mock-salute and jumped off of the building. Batgirl and Spoiler were already there. Some trashy warehouse that Black Mask was supposedly hiding in. An anonymous tip._

_"Be extra careful. We don't know where this tip came from. It could be a trap." Bruce had said._

_"It's obviously a trap." Was the snarky reply, courtesy of Damian. It didn't matter now. The group was there, with the big, bad Bat hunting down the Red Hood alone. Dick insisted on going in first. Big brother powers, he had said. He never saw it coming. Cornered. He made a gesture to Spoiler and Robin, watching from the skylight. Don't come in. He signed. But, they didn't listen. Batgirl, Red Robin, Spoiler and Robin flew in, giving some much needed backup._

_"What, did you really think we'd just let you get captured alone?" Batgirl's knee landed on a thug's forehead and Nightwing's escrima stick found the gut of another. He smirked and quipped back._

_"Nah, just thought I could handle it, BG. And I totally could have. You guys just had to come around and mess with my game." Spoiler grinned as she tool a swing at a nearby grunt._

_"You seem to have mistaken yourself for the big guy, 'Wing." Spoiler ducked under another hit and flung a Batarang at one who had picked up an automatic. The thug was taken out by Robin, however, who landed feet first on the scruffy man. Clearly, they were not trained well. Most likely not Black Mask's crew._

_"It's almost like they're asking us to take them down. And you thought I needed help?" Batgirl smiled and grabbed the shirt of yet another, fist landing squarely on his nose. The undeniable scent of blood filled the room, along with that of gun powder._

_"You know I can't trust you alone. Even if there isn't a single woman other than us here." Nightwing smirked and walked over to the only closed door. "Bet you anything he's in there, Winger." Nightwing nodded and gripped the handle tightly. The smell of smoke filled the room. The handle. The fire. The pain. The explosion. The room was filled with a blast of light and force..._

Dick woke up, covered in sweat and panting. Barbara's hair covered his arm, glistening like fresh blood in the moonlight. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, heart beating faster than he could handle. Breath came slowly and with difficulty, but he stood up in spite of the pain. The cold air stung his face as he stepped out onto the roof underneath his window. A familiar spot. One he found when he was younger. His breath came a bit steadier now, and the cold air soothed his lungs, but the memory stull haunted him. The night he was taken. He wrapped his non-casted arm around his legs and pulled them close to his chest. A wince and a jolt of pain later and his legs were back out-stretched. If he was being honest, it felt much better to stretch his legs. You don't know how nice it really is until you can't do it for a year.

Despite the nice respite, his thoughts still plagued him. He was haunted by the soul-crushing lonliness. It was a void swirling around him, absorbing what little light had seeped back into his life. The thought of the void closing back in made him shiver, despite the July heat. He cried out, and tears fell fresh. He panted again, the world spinning around him. He spun away from reality, away from existence, away from familiarity.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back from the brink of his lonliness. And brought a smile to his red, blotchy face. The reminder that she had spent a year looking for him, for only him, that she had given up so much of her life for him, helped push the void away. It was never there; he was never alone. She was always there, through the haze, through the pain.

She took her hand off of his shoulder and sat down next to him, quietly smirking and stretching her significantly shorter legs out beside his. She didn't say anything, just grabbed his hand and held on tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder. They melted into one. She glanced at him after he shifted away, and he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Warmly. Her lips were a safe haven. Actually, she was a safe haven. He couldn't have survived without her. His mind drifted to her often during his captivity. Her hair a mess after a night together, her smacking his head after a few too many kisses, her kicking ass as Batgirl, her amazing strength, her green, green eyes, her loyalty. She was beautiful.

They ended back in bed, and Dick could hear her snoring softly. Her consistent inhale/exhale soothed him nearly back to sleep.

She wasn't sleeping. Not yet. She had something to say first.

"I'll never let you go again, Grayson. That's a promise." He fell asleep with a smile.

The next morning was a pleasant one, complete with Alfred's World Famous Pancakes, complete with chocolate chips and "certainly not love. That's not something any of you sorely lack". The butler said it with a smile and served the pancakes.

"I was practically dreaming about these, Alfie. When I was, you, know..." Alfred frowned and turned back to the stove, not bothering to hide his discomfort or his... sorrow. The room fell silent. Dick looked down at his food with a semblance of shame. Barbara shifted uncomfortably in her chair, staring at her food as if it gave answers to life's mysteries. Dick, however, resumed eating, and it was possible that he actually believed that. He ate, in total, 14 pancakes, 9 slices of bacon, and drank 3 glasses of milk. And he grinned all the way through it.

Everyone was staying at the Manor to be able to see Barbara and Dick. Even Steph, who was crashing on the couch. And the beauty of it was, many of them hadn't had a real laugh in 13 months. And here he was, back. And here they were, talking again, smiling again, laughing again. He was swarmed with people, still, even after being back in safety for nearly 2 weeks now. His current "guest" was Steph. And, of course, Barbara. She hadn't left his side for a moment. She was paying closer attention to him now than she ever had. And, she was helping him shower. The two often resembled one, sitting close and melting into each other. Hair tangled together, lips often finding each other, eyes locking.

"So, Dick. I figured you might want to get out of the house, and I figured madam drill sergeant wouldn't want you to do anything alone or dangerous, so I was wondering if you'd be okay with seeing a movie with me and Jay? I just want an excuse to see a movie, really. You're my excuse." He smirked at her and exchanged a glance with Barbara, a silent conversation passing between their eyes.

"Is it an excuse to see a movie or and excuse to see a movie with 'Jay'? I'm fine with both. Provided that I can bring mine with me." He gestured towards Barbara and Steph lit up bright pink, ears burning with embarrassment. Words seemed to fail her as she waged a quiet and danger-less mental war behind her eyes. Finally, she shook her head. It did little to convince anyone that she was telling the truth. "It's okay, Steph. It's just odd for you to invite him and no one else. Maybe if you're going to use me, tell me up front or something?" He said it casually, in an easy-going manner so as to not offend her. He did call her out, however, and she turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Let's go see one on Thursday. I don't have any classes then and Ja-*son* is off that day." It was sheepish and adorable, like a puppy who was embarrassed after she fell over her own feet. She stood up and called him in the other room, out earshot. Dick turned towards Barbara, grinned, kissed her, then looked away, almost deviously. He was looking forward to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget! The feedback helps a ton. And if i get lots of good comments, I'll be motivated to write more faster! So if you like it, it's a win-win!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with Steph and Jay with some... interesting information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a bit more lighthearted. I think I succeeded.

Heels clicked against the pavement. Barbara's heels. She and Dick had decided to dress up for their first time back in public. Steph had insisted on driving them, claiming that it was "simply not safe. You guys haven't driven for a year." She was met with only nominal protest. They hopped into Steph's new fancy jeep together (well, Dick more hobbled in), and took off, windows up at the insistence of Barbara, who's hair was curled and in a form that she did not want to lose.

Jason was leaning up against a light post near the entrance to the theater, sporting his familiar brown jacket and cargo pants, however, he was lacking the scarlet helmet and armor beneath the getup. His face didn't shift from the sarcastic scowl covering his face. Until the entire group came into view. The scowl fell and was replaced with a quiet smile and a semblance of embarrassment. He looked away, cheeks burning red after seconds of looking remotely happy. Dick looked to his left at Steph, and she, too was red, rubbing her arm with embarrassment.

"Nice to see you in one piece for a second time, Grayson," Jason gestured behind him to the door without turning. His sarcastic mask had returned. "And Barbara. You too. And, um, Steph. It's... it's been a while." She looked away to hide her face. Dick and Barbara exchanged glances.

"Y-Yeah. It's, um... it's good to see you. Jason. Been a while. Yeah." Her voice trembled with shame. It was clear to both her mentor and former crush that she was lying. That both of them were. There was clearly something going on between them. They silently agreed to not say anything, however, just for the entertainment of the whole situation.

Dick wasn't big on movies. Well, to be fair, he was bigger on sleeping through them. And sleeping lately hadn't ended well for him. So, when the previews ended and the lights dimmed, his mind slipped from consciousness.

A face stared down at him, hair clean cut, face friendly. The man was wearing a tux and looked somewhat familiar. Dick couldn't see well enough, of course, through the drug-induced haze.

"I had hoped for the big bad. But, I suppose I'll just use you to lure him. It sounds so uncreative, I know. But it is what it is. Plus, I know how much Bruce favors his oldest son. He'll come running for you, Dick. He won't find you, of course. I won't kill you yet, either. It's going to be fun, Dickie." It wasn't a very menacing voice. Friendly. Like the goofy uncle on a nineties sitcom about a full house. Less... upbeat, maybe. But kind just the same. It hadn't fully registered what the man had said. Dick hadn't yet realized that the man knew his identity, Bruce's, and quite possibly everyone else's. His mind only focused on one thing, anyway. His family. They could be in danger and he had no way of knowing.

Maybe it had been a day, maybe a few. Maybe a week, maybe less. Maybe more. But no matter how long it took, they came. The beatings. Maybe with bare hands, a crowbar. Sometimes even a big, metal pipe. Sometimes he was kind and sat and talked to Dick. Sometimes he even patched the wounds he caused. Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes. The man was Dick's only source of anything. Information, food, beatings, conversation, water, pain. The man was unpredictable, unhinged. He often rambled while beating Dick. Dick could rarely make out what he was saying. But often, it circled around "payback towards the big man".

Some occasions were particularly worse than others. Some times stuck out like a sore, bleeding thumb. Not unlike Dick's physical state after these encounters.

"I saw him today, you know. He didn't realize. Didn't realize that I have you. He and I used to be friends. Did you know that? Well, I saved his life. Today. And it killed me. He looked me in the eye and told me that he crashed a car. I know what he was really doing, how he really got those breaks. And I wanted to let him die, Nightwing. I really did. I saved his life and I regret it. But I know that when he does die, it'll be slower. More intimate. And so, I have to settle for you, little birdie." The man pulled off scrubs and revealed a simple t-shirt and jeans. Dick knew what was coming as soon as the crowbar appeared from behind his back.

The blood flew out of his mouth. This should hurt. Badly. He knew. But it didn't. The crowbar connected with his head and the thudding in it didn't stop, or change in any way. The blow drew more blood. Finally, the man grew tired and walked away from Dick. Disappeared into the edge of darkness.

"Dick! Dick!" Steph hissed, snapping Dick out of his trance-like sleep. Away from the relentless pain of memory. "Dick, wake up! I swear, between you and Jason falling asleep at these things, I'm half-convinced that you're actually related. This is the best part! Wake up!" Dick groaned. It would take a few moments for him to catch on to what she said. It wasn't important, however, and the movie soon ended, credits rolling and the dark theater lit up again. The four all stood up, stretched, grabbed their trash and filtered out through the door. "Anyway, even the third time, it was awesome! I still think Affleck needs to shave for it though. And Bale is so amazing as Steven, it almost makes me want to cry. But Keaton really takes the cake, I think. He just kinda steals the show. Right, Jay? Er, Ja*son*." He glanced over at her, gaze mocking with some semblance of fondness.

"You know I slept through most of it, Kitten. Uh. Steph. Anie. Stephanie." Barbara had to shove some leftover popcorn in her mouth to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. Dick bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. As they kept on walking, a gruff man approached them. The glint of metal caught eyes from beneath his fingers.

"Drop the pop-corn, pretty boy, and yo' girl won' ge' hurt." The threat was aimed at Dick. The knife now glistened on Stephanie's throat. She looked as if she was near tears from suppressed laughter. Jason's face hardened before glimpsing Stephanie's. Then, he looked at Barbara and nodded. The group's laughter ricocheted off of the buildings. "Whu's so funny? I ain't playin' around here. Gimme yo' damn money, o' she die. You wanna die, cutie?" She really was crying now, but it was not because if fear. He mistook it for such, however. "See? She don' wanna die. Don' make 'er die, rich boy. Whu's so damn funny? I'ma kill her. I-urk!"

They arrived back at the Manor, something unusual for both Steph and Jay, since they were both back at their own houses after staying for a while. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise for Alfred. Damian just sulked around and mostly stayed hidden.

"So, Nightstick," Jason and Stephanie sat dilberately apart, though both looked as though it was physically paining them. "Any plans on returning to the old gig?" Dick didn't know how to answer. Truth be told, he didn't have a decision yet. Not even an idea. He'd assumed that he'd be able to, and it hadn't occurred to him until now that he may not want to. "Just... wondering."

"Hadn't honestly thought about it yet, Jay." There wasn't much else that evening. The night, however was a dreamless one for Dick. And therefore relatively pleasant. Until he woke up at two in the morning. Perhaps out of the familiarity of his childhood bed catching up, maybe because he heard a noise. But it was what he found upon walking towards the bathroom that his, Tim's and Jason's rooms shared that proved to be the most interesting.

Jason walked out of Stephanie's room, hair a tousled mess, sweat pouring down like he'd just showered. Which is what he was probably on his way to do then. He was wearing nothing but his underwear. And thank everything good in the world for the underwear. Jason turned slowly, hoping that he was seeing things. He wasn't.

His face lit up red, ears burning with embarrassment.

"D-Dick. Hi. Hi, Dick. Hey, Dick. Hi. Um. Uh. I was just... making sure she fell asleep alright. That's all." Dick laughed heartily and Jason hung his head.

"How long?"

"It started as just... you know, stress relief. Sex. No strings attached and all of that. She's... actually the reason I came back and made good with everyone, though. She convinced me. But even still, it was just sex. And it was more like fighting than sex. Aggressive and... well, you probably don't want to hear about it." Dick couldn't suppress his proud smile.

"But... 'kitten.' So someone brought strings into play." Jason ran his hand through his hair and grabbed at the small poof of white.

"'Kitten.' Heh. Yeah, strings got attached. And wouldn't you know it, Dickiebird, I fell in love. For real." Dick walked towards him and hugged his younger brother, awkward cast and all.

"Good. If anyone deserves it, it's you, kiddo." Jason walked away slowly, any and all signs of sarcasm missing. "I love you, Jason. You know that, right?" Jason coughed.

"Sorry. A bit too cheesy for me, 'Wing. I'm gonna go take a shower. G'night." Dick smiled fondly of the younger man's fear of affection and walked back to his room, completely forgetting to use the bathroom as he had originally intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Kitten. Before you ask. I just really love Steph and Jay together. 
> 
> So, the next chapter probably won't be out for a while, but if you want to help speed up the process, comment! It'll remind my tired brain that this exists and give me reason to want to continue it. 
> 
> Also, the flashback was supposed to be italicized. I'm sorry I couldn't get it to work. You know how it goes on this site.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning proved to be interesting. Stephanie and Jason staggered when they woke up, most likely to throw everyone off of the fact that they slept together. But Dick knew, and the quiet smile on his face told Jason, the first of the two up, that he hadn't forgotten. Alfred worked in the kitchen furiously, frying eggs and toast flying left and right. From behind, it almost looked like something out of a cartoon. Bruce had already left, Tim was at his place, all three girls were still asleep, (well, Barbara and Selena were at least), Cass was still overseas, and Damian was M.I.A. After flipping an egg to impressive heights, Alfred walked over and adjusted the sign hanging on the wall under the microwave and over the stove that read, "This house runs on stubborness, anger, and strong coffee."

"Ahem. So Dick. About our little conversation..." Dick sipped his coffee and eyed Jason, amused.

"Don't tell anyone. I've got it. I know. Don't worry." Alfred, being the wise man he is, became quieter with his cooking to listen in. Damian and Steph slid down the stairs at nearly the exact same time. Dick smirked, knowing that Barbara was sleeping still, and finding a strange notion of amusement with it.

"Morning, Little D! Sleep well?" Damian glared over at the bright blonde, face nearly red with boiling and untapped anger. His anger, however, shifted into a sneer when an apparently devilish thought crossed his mind.

"Nope. Couldn't sleep with all of the racket you and Todd were making. Nearly woke up the whole house. The ones of us who were here, anyway. Good thing, too. Imagine what father or Selena would have said had they heard you." He sneered his way over to a plate of eggs and snickered on over to the living room. Dick frowned and desperately tried to hide his discomfort, Stephanie tried to hide her blatant embarrassment, and Jason looked away from any eyes that could meet his. A sleepy-looking Barbara slunk down the stairs in a tank top and yoga pants, hair sticking up and making her look like she'd just been through a wind-tunnel. She stopped mid-step in the middle of the kitchen and looked around. No one's eyes met hers, save for Alfred, who smiled quietly.

"Umm... guys? The tension? Why can I feel the tension?" No one bothered to respond. Jason quietly returned to eating his eggs and Dick stared down at his pancakes. Stephanie had picked up a cup of coffee and sat sipping it, facing a wall. "Guys? Helloooo?"

Dick had plans for that day, aside from trying not to crack up whenever Jason and Steph were in the same room and thinking of how he could reach Damian. It was lunch at a familiar old diner called Marr's Place, on the very edge of Gotham. On occasion, Dick and Bruce would meet up in costume, as it was directly between Gotham and Blüdhaven. They also sometimes met out of costume. So, when the original 8 Teen Titans wanted to celebrate Dick's rescue (better 3 1/2 weeks late than never), and they asked him where he wanted to go, a place with so many positive memories was the first thing that came to mind. He parked his car and walked insed, greeted by the hostess, who clearly recognized him and pushed her chest out to catch his attention. He failed to notice, for once.

Zatanna and Wally sat together, trying to look like they weren't bored and looking for something in common. Of course they were first. Who knew when everyone else would show? However, the two with powers that could get them there nearly instantly were probably the two that were the least close out of the group. This whole sitting and waiting for the others thing? A common occurrence. Both of their faces got noticeably brighter upon noticing him, and away faded the dismal and bored looks that they had been giving each other for the last twelve minutes. Zatanna was up first, arms tightening into a crushing grip around Dick's neck.

"Oh, Dick. I'm so sorry. I should have looked for you, I should have cast a spell, I should have done something." He let her ramble until she finished, and then she moved away meekly to let Wally greet him.

"If you ever die again, Richard, I'm going to kill you." Dick's considerable height over Wally let him rest his arm on the redhead's shoulder, to which the shorter man rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat. Dick stayed silent. The rest of the group began to fill in after some meaningless conversation about the Justice League, kids, the other members of the original squad, college, and how fast can you learn how to say something backwards. Soon the table was filled to its maximum capacity, complete with Megan Morse, Wally West, Artemis Crock, Dick Grayson, Kaldur'ahm, Kara Kent, Jamie Reyes, and Zatanna Zatara, all dressed in civilian clothes and making a conspicuous amount of noise. Megan droned on about her boyfriend La'gann, Jamie shamelessly flirted with Kara. Artemis growled at every other word Wally said, Kaldur moped. It wasn't anything new, but it was familiar and something that Dick enjoyed with new purpose after nearly losing it. No one mentioned what had happened. No one wanted to bring it up amongst the revelry.

"So," Dick began, breaking his silence for the third time of the impromptu party. "How's umm... how's Clark, Kara?" It was an exceptionally poor attempt to continue the conversation and little else happened during the entire event.

Dick walked into a silent Manor. It was peaceful in the chaotic house for once. For a change. He wasn't complaining. It was a good contrast to the loudness of his friends. He soon realized that he wasn't alone, however.

Peaceful was the word to describe Jason. A complete contrast to his usually angry and hateful features. His scowl was loose and formed a thin undefined line along his face. His arms lay slack near him, fingers out and not clenched into a fist like they were far too often. His chest heaved and his hair was connected to his head in a bowl-shape rather than its typical spiky-wild form. It hardly looked like Jason.

Steph was right next to him, head on his shoulder, blonde curls spread on the couch, her shoulders, and Jason. Her face, too, lacked any sort of indication that it belonged to her: no smile, no laugh, no light in her eyes. Clearly they had fallen asleep together. Dick smiled quietly to himself and walked down the hall. His head turned back, however, when he heard a door close. It was Bruce, arriving home from who-knows-where. Dick slowed with the expectation of Bruce catching up to him. When Bruce didn't come, Dick spun on his heels and looked back. Bruce stood, mouth agape and eyes wide at the sight on the couch. Dick stifled a laugh.

"Um... Dick? Do you, um, see this? Is-I just-what!?" Jason and Steph, in their peace, didn't know what awaited them when they woke. Dick let out a small laugh. "How long have you known about this?" It wasn't aggressive or angry, just very, very confused.

"Honestly, last night. I kinda figured for a while now, though." Bruce placed his thumb and his index finger on the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Dick... what's happening anymore?" Dick smiled again at his father and ruffled Jason's hair before walking away. "Oh, and before I forget, we have a guest coming over tonight. An old friend. Name of Thomas Elliot? He's a surgeon. Let's hope we have time to talk about... this," he gestured to Jason and Steph, exasperated. "Before he comes over."

Dick didn't put it together. Not yet. He didn't know who was coming over, nor that the night was going to be an intense one. One filled with memory.

Barbara shifted uncomfortably. She missed Dick. And she didn't know how much he would need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing any and all motivation for this piece. I doubt it will be finished, though if I find the time and the desire, the next chapter will be the last. Thank you to the people who have supported this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it! If you're not someone who posts, you may be tired of hearing that. But it helps so much and it takes 2 seconds. And if you do post, you know how much it helps. So do me a favor?


End file.
